Pile ou face ?
by mogyoda
Summary: Slash et lemon ! Quand Lestrade rentre chez lui après une affaire épuisante et qu'un détective ne veut pas le laisser tranquille.


**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, l'origine de Sherlock Holmes est à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et la version utlisée à la BBC et à Steven Moffat.

**Attention **: Slash et lemon explicite. Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Pile ou face ?**

La journée avait été longue. Non, la semaine l'avait été. Il avait traqué un tueur en série. Et lui et son équipe s'en étaient chargés sans aucune aide extérieure. Qu'on se le dise, Scotland Yard n'avait pas besoin d'avoir toujours un soi-disant détective consultant dans les pattes pour résoudre leurs enquêtes. Certes, pour être honnête, l'assistance de Sherlock Holmes aurait, peut-être, pu permettre d'appréhender le coupable trois jours plus tôt. Mais le brillant génie avait trouvé que le premier meurtre n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et était reparti aussitôt de la scène de crime après avoir insulté Anderson et Donovan.

Au deuxième cadavre, découvert trois heures après le premier, le détective Lestrade n'avait même pas songé à rappeler le brun. Au quatrième cadavre, Sherlock avait tenté de se mêler de l'affaire. Au plus grand plaisir du médecin légiste et de la policière, l'inspecteur principal l'avait envoyé sur les roses. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants avait dû éteindre son téléphone portable pour mettre un terme aux appels incessants du jeune homme. Ça n'avait pas arrêté Holmes, ils avaient alors bloqué les accès à chaque scène de crime et aux locaux du Yard, tant pis pour lui.

Lestrade tourna la clé dans la serrure de son appartement, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, il avait bouclé son rapport, l'assassin était sous les verrous, il n'aspirait plus qu'à prendre une bonne douche chaude et à se vautrer dans son lit. Pourtant dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il sut qu'il ne serait pas tranquille. Un long manteau traînait sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il était. Il soupira, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de s'installer ainsi, sans-gêne, et sans avoir le moindre doute sur le bien-fondé de sa position.

- Sherlock ! C'est ici chez moi ! Tu as encore forcé la serrure.

- Cela n'arriverait pas si vous m'aviez laissé la clé.

Le détective était assis dans le fauteuil en cuir, un verre à la main, il s'était servi sans vergogne dans la réserve personnelle de son hôte involontaire. Il observait chaque pli et repli du visage et des vêtements de l'inspecteur.

- Vous êtes épuisé, mais soulagé d'avoir coincé le coupable. Bien entendu, si vous aviez daigné répondre à mes appels ou me laisser faire mon travail, cela serait arrivé bien plus tôt.

Lestrade soupira, il n'avait pas manqué les coups d'œil sur sa personne.

- Brillante déduction de ta part, Sherlock ! Mais sache que je ne t'ai pas attendu pour résoudre des affaires criminelles, et puis elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour toi. Maintenant si tu le permets, je vais me coucher.

- Si.

- Si quoi ?

- Si, elle avait un intérêt, celui d'éviter de vous retrouver dans cet état de fatigue intense. Et non, je ne vous le permets pas… Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

L'inspecteur le regarda interloqué. Qu'avaient à voir son épuisement et le jour qu'on était ? Il avait certes un peu perdu le cours du temps, mais il savait que le calendrier n'était pas une des choses qui intéressait Sherlock. Il ferma les paupières un instant, se pinça l'arête du nez, et calcula mentalement la date. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux en grand en contemplant son vis-à-vis. Lui qui espérait tant que le plus jeune ait oublié cet absurde pari.

- Cela fait cinq ans.

Le grand brun se leva et s'approcha du détective, puis il se pencha vers lui, et murmura dans son oreille :

- Je n'ai rien oublié, et toutes les conditions sont réunies.

- Sherlock ! On…

- Chut ! Vous êtes homme à tenir votre parole quelle qu'elle soit. Et aucun des éléments qui aurait pu l'empêcher n'existe.

Lestrade ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, de faire le tour d'Holmes avant de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus. Ici même, dans cet appartement, cinq ans plus tôt, ils venaient juste de résoudre leur première enquête conjointe. Il y avait eu quelques heurts sans incidences réelles. Et il avait décidé que ça se célèbrerait autour d'un dîner. Quoique inviter un sociopathe à dîner n'avait pas été une si riche idée que cela.

Le jeune homme était déjà un fieffé arrogant insupportable. Viviane, son épouse, ex-épouse aujourd'hui, avait quitté l'appartement avant la fin de l'apéritif. Lestrade avait simplement secoué la tête en assurant qu'il ne serait plus jamais invité. Cela n'avait pas semblé dérouter le grand brun, il avait juste eu un sourire énigmatique, et avait déclaré que leur mariage ne durerait pas, et qu'il serait alors incapable de retrouver quelqu'un d'autre. Le policier l'avait regardé, effaré et avait parié le contraire.

- Soit ! Si vous en êtes sûr, il ne tient qu'à vous de me le prouver. Retrouvons-nous chez vous dans… Disons cinq ans… Il se sera écoulé entre deux et trois ans depuis votre séparation. Si vous n'avez personne d'ici là, vous et moi serons ensemble.

- Ensemble ? HOLMES ! Vous êtes tordu !

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous choquerait, vous êtes plutôt ouvert à ce sujet, et moi-même, j'y trouverais mon compte…

Lestrade n'avait plus rien répliqué. L'effronté face à lui se retrouverait sans rien, il allait lui montrer à ce jeune impudent ce dont il était capable.

Au final, le divorce avait été prononcé moins de deux ans après cette soirée désastreuse, et l'inspecteur, même s'il avait eu quelques aventures, n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse. Honnêtement, seul Sherlock était resté à ses côtés pendant ces cinq ans, et il avait même fini par apprécier l'insupportable. Il revint à l'instant présent quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

- Bon sang, Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces doigts gelés ?

- Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour les réchauffer, souffla le brun penché sur le visage de son aîné.

Et il l'embrassa. Le flic ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais douté que Sherlock serait doué, quoi que le jeune homme entreprenne, c'était toujours avec sérieux et perfection. Il laissa leurs lèvres s'apprivoiser avant de tenter de passer la défense d'Holmes. Sa langue s'aventura vers un territoire inconnu et fut accepté avec délice. Le consultant était certain de lui, il avait bien observé l'inspecteur ses dernières années, et s'était surtout assuré qu'aucune de ses conquêtes ne reste dans les parages trop longtemps. Peut-être aurait-il plutôt dû parier sur une durée de trois ans, cinq c'était long, mais il n'était pas pressé. Et seul le résultat importait. Sa main droite s'insinua sous le col, glissant le long de la nuque de l'inspecteur, la gauche s'affairait à défaire le manteau qui n'avait pas été retiré.

L'aîné finit par se reculer pour respirer, il repoussa le brun pour se relever. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée. Oh, s'il s'écoutait réellement, il aurait déjà déshabillé le plus jeune et fait subir de merveilleux outrages, mais sa position ne le lui permettait pas. Bon sang, comment pourraient-ils continuer à travailler ensemble ? Il enleva sa veste, qu'il jeta sur une chaise, et but cul sec le verre que Sherlock avait abandonné sur la table basse.

- Sherlock, ce n'est vraiment pas possible.

- Mensonge. Nous sommes tous deux adultes et responsables, très consentant de ma part. Et si vous arrêtiez d'écouter votre raison, vous le seriez aussi.

- Nous…

- Ni vous ni moins n'apprécions les signes de tendresse en public, et nous pourrons donc rester parfaitement professionnel lors des enquêtes. De toute manière, ni John, ni l'un des stupides policiers travaillant avec vous ne seraient capables de découvrir quoi que ce soit.

Le brun s'était rapproché à chaque mot prononcé, l'inspecteur s'éloignait à chaque pas mais se trouva coincé par le mur.

- Et surtout, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous en rêvez.

Sur ces mots, le consultant se pencha vers Lestrade et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains jouaient avec les boutons de la chemise du lieutenant tandis que sa langue explorait la bouche mitoyenne. Un bouton défait, les doigts frôlaient la peau du haut du torse, un autre bouton en moins, et ils écartaient le bout de tissu pour dévoiler plus d'épiderme. Pendant ce temps, l'aîné ne résistait pas, il répondait au baiser, puis décida d'envoyer valser sa raison. Ses bras se refermèrent sur Sherlock l'attirant plus contre lui.

Ses mains tirèrent du pantalon la chemise du consultant, elles se glissèrent sous le tissu pour suivre les muscles dorsaux qu'elles découvraient, Sherlock continuait l'exploration des pectoraux et des abdominaux, une fois tous les boutons défaits, il repoussa le policier pour lui retirer le vêtement devenu inutile et le contempler. Il n'y avait pas à douter, il avait fait le bon choix.

Même si l'inspecteur n'était pas un adepte des salles de musculation, il ne s'était pas laissé aller à la suite de son divorce, et le brun pouvait suivre du regard et des doigts les muscles finement dessinés, ses mains errèrent sur la toison grise, à la lisière du pantalon. Il sentait les frissons parcourir son compagnon, il était ravi d'avoir un tel effet sur le fier lieutenant. Celui-ci s'était à son tour attaqué aux vêtements du plus jeune, la totalité des boutons avaient été défaits avec savoir-faire, et les doigts s'attelaient à ouvrir le pantalon de toile grise. Soit, il n'était plus nécessaire de convaincre Lestrade.

Sherlock décida de suivre l'exemple de son aîné, l'attache et la fermeture éclair du pantalon de l'autre furent ouvertes, et il tira avec empressement pour le faire glisser. Il sentit le sourire du flic sur les lèvres qu'il avait reprises.

- Le brillant Sherlock Holmes a oublié une certaine chronologie s'il veut vraiment me voir quitter ce pantalon.

Le brun grogna. D'accord, ce n'était pas si simple, et oui, vu le temps qu'il attendait ce moment – ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais – il avait peut-être perdu un peu patience. Et il le regretta, parce qu'il perdit le contact de l'autre corps, Lestrade se contorsionnait pour arriver à retirer les chaussures qui entravaient son déshabillage, il enleva aussi ses chaussettes, bon point, rien de plus tue-l'-amour que d'être nu avec des chaussettes.

Et voilà que le déséquilibre se faisait. Le plus jeune, malgré ses boucles brunes décoiffées, portait toujours une chemise ouverte sur sa peau claire, le plus âgé se retrouvait en boxer noir, il ne rougit pas sous le regard clairement prédateur de Sherlock. Ce dernier se dépêcha de rejoindre le même stade que son amant, il retira ses chaussures sans même en défaire les lacets, puis ses chaussettes, déplaça légèrement ses épaules pour laisser tomber au sol sa chemise, ses mains ôtèrent son pantalon. Les voilà à égalité, se contemplant mutuellement. Lequel d'entre eux ferait le prochain pas ?

C'est l'inspecteur qui abdiqua le premier, ses lèvres allèrent se poser dans le cou du plus jeune, puis sur les épaules, les mains survolaient le ventre, la poitrine, puis la nuque, le dos, elles saisirent avec fermeté les fesses pour joindre leur silhouette en échangeant un baiser passionné. Les deux ne purent réprimer un gémissement de plaisir en sentant leur peau nue partager des frissons, ce que tous deux ressentaient au niveau de leur bas-ventre ne laissait plus de doute sur leur envie.

- Lestrade…, murmura le plus jeune, laissant son souffle atteindre la joue de l'autre, nous serions mieux dans la chambre…

Il avait raison, la moquette du salon était bien trop rêche et l'unique fauteuil de la pièce un peu étroit, et surtout le policier y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Le meuble l'avait suivi pendant des années, et épousait parfaitement son dos quand il était épuisé. Les deux hommes se rendirent donc dans la chambre. Il n'est pas sans dire que ce fut un trajet plutôt long. Les murs du couloirs furent témoins de quelques baisers, de caresses appuyées, d'un corps plaqué contre la paroi, de lèvres parcourant un cou, un torse, un ventre, des mains se promenant sur le seul tissu restant, des halètements bruyants, des gémissements.

Ils avaient le souffle court quand ils atteignirent le lit. Leurs yeux brillaient de désir, leur peau luisait déjà de sueur. Du coin de l'œil, le policier aperçut lubrifiant et préservatifs sur sa table de chevet, il savait que ça n'était pas là ce matin, il eut un rictus. Bon sang, Sherlock était vraiment sûr de son coup. Oh, il n'allait pas se plaindre quand il voyait l'état du plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais songé que le brun pourrait quitter son air impassible habituel mais il avait eu tort.

Les lèvres du consultant étaient humides et gonflées par les baisers, les pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir, la respiration erratique gonflait sa poitrine, et surtout le boxer semblait déformé par une bosse d'une taille fort convenable. Et Lestrade ne doutait pas que son apparence était similaire. L'inspecteur laissa ses mains parcourir la poitrine, descendre sur le bas-ventre, s'attardait autour du nombril, jouer avec la limite de tissu, puis se glisser en dessous, s'attirant de délicieux gémissements de son amant. Il s'attela à en tirer d'autre, les doigts de la main droite se refermant sur le membre tendu.

Sa bouche laissa une trace rouge au niveau de la clavicule droite, sa langue joua un moment avec un bouton de chair. Les bras du brun s'agrippaient autour de ses épaules, leur poids l'entraînant vers le bas. La main gauche ouvrit le chemin le long des pectoraux, du nombril, des cuisses, la langue suivait bien sagement.

Les deux mains s'allièrent pour enlever le boxer trop encombrant. La bouche poursuivait ce mouvement, les lèvres frôlèrent le bas-ventre, le sexe tendu, l'aine, les cuisses, il en profita pour asseoir Sherlock sur le matelas et retirer définitivement ce bout de tissu. Les doigts du brun contre-attaquèrent en faisait glisser l'homologue le long des jambes de l'inspecteur, ils s'enroulèrent ensuite sur la virilité qui n'attendait que ça. Lestrade poussa un long gémissement. Bon sang ! Les doigts, plus si froid du plus jeune, faisaient des merveilles. A cette vitesse, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Il poussa Sherlock plus loin sur le matelas et s'allongea sur lui. Les deux hommes se tendirent et soupirèrent de concert quand ils s'emboîtèrent parfaitement. Le détective s'empara des lèvres de l'inspecteur du Yard, les mains s'aventuraient où elles pouvaient, sur une fesse, pinçant un téton, se glissant entre leur corps pour donner de suaves caresses qui leur faisaient voir des étoiles. Deux bras se tendirent vers la table de chevet, cherchant à s'emparer de la bouteille de lubrifiant. Des sourires amusés apparurent sur leur visage.

- Sherlock ?

La fiole fut ouverte, mais les doigts bataillaient pour déterminer sur lesquels se trouverait le liquide essentiel à la suite de leurs envies.

- La pièce…, répondit le plus jeune.

- Quelle pièce ?

- Sur la table de chevet… Pour déterminer lequel de nous deux aura l'honneur de…

Il fut coupé par un baiser. Vraiment, Sherlock qui remettait cet élément au hasard, la soirée était vraiment irréelle. La main du brun se referma sur le petit objet métallique, et les doigts du plus âgé la recouvrirent.

- Choisis avant de lancer.

Les lèvres du plus jeune s'ourlèrent, c'est vrai qu'il serait capable, avec ses talents d'observation de déterminer le côté sur lequel elle chuterait en regardant le lancer.

- Ok, pile, c'est moi qui joue avec le lubrifiant, souffla-t-il aux oreilles de Lestrade, face, c'est vous !

Le policier frissonna sous ces mots, promesse de futurs plaisirs. Il regarda Sherlock lancer la pièce, la rattraper au vol et la plaquer sur son bras, la paume se retira et ils purent voir le visage de la reine. L'inspecteur s'empara avec plaisir de la bouteille de lubrifiant et en laissa couler sur ses doigts. Les mains du brun décidèrent de s'occuper du côté sécurité de l'affaire, et elles s'assurèrent de dérouler deux préservatifs sur leurs membres tendus, elles errèrent ensuite dans le dos, puis dans la nuque et les cheveux du plus âgé quand celui-ci entama sa descente.

Lestrade aimait les réactions qu'il obtenait, arriver à obtenir des cris, des frissons, des gémissements du corps de celui que son équipe nommait parfois le glaçon timbré lui procurait énormément de joie, sentir les mains qui se crispaient sur sa peau, ses bras, sa nuque, il ne serait plus capable de s'en passer. Sa langue traçait un sillon humide des clavicules aux cuisses, jouait avec le nombril, faisait un arrêt un peu plus long pour laisser des traces rouges au niveau de l'aine avec l'aide des lèvres, les doigts s'égaraient dans la toison brune, se promenaient bien plus bas, jouaient avec le caoutchouc, appréciaient la pulsation qui animait le désir du brun. Ceux lubrifiés s'aventurèrent vers un territoire inconnu, malgré son envie de plus en plus pressante, il comptait prendre son temps, savourer le cadeau que le hasard venait de lui donner.

Le gel, depuis réchauffé, glissa le long de l'entrée que l'inspecteur convoitait, un doigt décida de visiter, il sentit le plus jeune réagir, Sherlock se tendait, se contractait, Lestrade augmenta la pression de sa main sur le sexe de l'autre, sa bouche décida de jouer avec l'extrémité tandis qu'il rajoutait un second doigt. Les mains de Sherlock se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, poussèrent la tête à entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient, et l'aîné accéda à la demande muette.

Le corps du brun réagissait, il venait de lui-même au contact des éclaireurs, les jambes s'écartaient pour offrir plus de place, les poumons se remplissaient d'air irrégulièrement, les cordes vocales laissaient passer des gémissement et de rares mots incompréhensibles, hormis son nom que le plus jeune semblait répéter inlassablement. L'inspecteur arrêta ses tâches principales. Il coulissa le long de la silhouette longiligne, pour regarder Sherlock dans les yeux. Les pupilles dilatées envahissaient l'iris bleuté, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la mâchoire, les lèvres rougies, une main se glissa derrière la nuque pour attirer le visage dans un baiser passionné.

- Maintenant, Lestrade, réussit à articuler le brun.

S'il avait su qu'il en retirerait un tel plaisir, il n'aurait vraiment pas donné un délai aussi long pour obtenir l'inspecteur dans son lit. Et maintenait qu'il l'avait, il ne le laisserait plus s'en aller, quitte à devoir utiliser sa précieuse intelligence à plein régime pour cela.

- Greg, Sherlock… Je pense qu'il est temps que tu utilises mon prénom !, souffla le policer alors qu'il entrait dans le jeune homme.

Il gémit, c'était si bon, si chaud, si étroit, ses yeux ne perdaient pas une once des réactions du jeune homme pour s'adapter, un signe de douleur, et les mains se serraient autour d'un téton tendu ou d'un membre douloureux, les lèvres prenaient la bouche aimante, un signe de détente et il s'enfonçait davantage. Les bras de Sherlock le rapprochèrent encore, les jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, appuyant sur son fessier, conduisant les deux hommes à s'unir au plus profond.

- Greg, murmura enfin Sherlock.

L'entente de son prénom, murmuré, soupiré, fut le signal. Lestrade se mut lentement, doucement, il cherchait un endroit précis, et sut l'avoir trouvé quand les muscles du brun se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il accéléra, les ongles de Sherlock lui laissaient certainement quelques traces rouges sur le dos mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'avait d'oreilles et d'yeux que pour écouter et observer le plus jeune, il adaptait sa vitesse, ses gestes, ses caresses. Il savourait chaque mouvement qu'il octroyait, appréciait les mouvements de Sherlock qui venait à sa rencontre.

Sa main se glissa entre leurs corps. Les doigts s'enroulèrent autour du membre tendu, ils entamèrent un mouvement en total contre-temps de ces gestes à l'intérieur, le pouce frôlait, appuyait sur l'extrémité, parfois ils se glissaient un peu plus bas, à la base de la virilité, jouant avec les boules de chair. Enfin, il se cala sur le même rythme soutenu qui animait les deux amants. Lestrade sentit Sherlock se tendre et se resserrer autour de lui une dernière fois, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il le rejoigne dans cet état, haletant, pantelant, des étoiles dans les yeux, le cœur battant.

Délicatement, il se retira, enleva avec douceur les préservatifs usagés, les noua et les jeta dans la corbeille qui traînait dans la chambre. Le brun reprenait lentement son souffle, il cajolait les muscles de l'inspecteur, ses lèvres décidèrent de laisser à son tour une trace sur la clavicule. Enfin leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il n'y avait aucune trace de regrets ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre, et cela les conforta dans l'idée de poursuivre cette relation. Lestrade s'installa confortablement au côté du brun, l'entoura de ses bras, le conduisant dans son giron, Sherlock déposa sa tête sur la poitrine, écoutant le rythme désormais régulier du palpitant.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Sherlock au début, ils étaient tous les deux consentants, matures et professionnels, si des problèmes apparaissaient, ils les règleraient. Pour le moment, ils savouraient l'instant présent et surtout la saine fatigue que leurs actions leur avaient apportée. Le brun fut le premier à s'endormir, Greg ne manqua pas de l'observer, de suivre des yeux, du bout des doigts, les cils, l'arête du nez, la ligne de la mâchoire, il observait l'air détendu qui rajeunissait les traits de son amant.

Il tendit le bras pour remonter les draps sur eux, pas la peine de tomber malade, la sueur luisait encore sur leurs peaux, un courant d'air, et c'était le rhume assuré, et il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer le garde-malade pour Sherlock, quant à l'inverse, l'idée était risible, un Holmes faire la soupe et s'occuper d'un souffrant… Même s'il venait de découvrir un côté passionné et passionnant de son cadet, il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas trop en demander au détective consultant.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent la pièce utilisée un peu plus tôt, perdu dans les draps lors de leurs ébats, il joua un moment avec avant de s'arrêter sur un détail. Il se demanda un instant s'il était trop épuisé, ou s'il rêvait, mais un nouveau coup d'œil le conforta dans sa découverte, Sherlock et le hasard… Aucun hasard, la pièce que le brun avait laissé sur la table de chevet n'avait aucun côté pile.

Greg sourit, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son amant et se cala sur l'oreiller. Sherlock avait ménagé sa fierté pour cette première fois, il laissait croire que leurs positions respectives étaient le fruit du hasard alors qu'il avait tout manigancé… depuis cinq ans. Lestrade ferma les yeux, une main dans les boucles brunes, l'autre posé sur la peau laiteuse des fesses de Sherlock. La prochaine fois, il s'assurerait que la pièce possède deux côtés distincts, se promit-il en s'endormant.


End file.
